


Virgil the Smol Child

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Child, Child AU, Cuddles, Dad Patton, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Kid - Freeform, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, borrower, human!patton, idk how to tag this, kid AU, kid!virgil, logicality are virgil's parents, moxiety - Freeform, parental analogical, parental logicality, smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Virgil is a borrower kid who has been adopted by Humans Patton and Logan. Prompts and Requests welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton froze in his kitchen, hearing a pattering behind the cereal box. Any other human would just dismiss the noise. Any other human didn’t have a borrower son.

“Virgil?” Patton called out. “Come on, it’s dinner time buddy.”

“O-okay.” Virgil’s quiet voice shook, and Patton almost didn’t hear it. A moment later a small head peaked around the cereal box, followed soon by the rest of the borrower’s body. Virgil had his arms wrapped around his chest, looking to all the world a scared child. But Patton had known Virgil long enough to know this was no longer the case. At least, he hoped it wasn’t. Patton had practically adopted the poor borrower child, taking him in when he found Virgil abandoned in the attic. 

Of course, things hadn’t always been easy with their size difference. Virgil had spent the first few days cowering, and it took several weeks of Patton’s gentle nature to help Virgil finally open up. But looking down at the borrower now, Patton wondered if Virgil was having another relapse.

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton said in concern. Virgil shook his head.

“I’m a-alright.” Virgil told him, teeth chattering. Patton frowned at Virgil’s actions, wondering what could cause this behavior. Was Virgil really scared of him again?

“You’re freezing.” Patton said in realization. Virgil nodded in agreement, and Patton felt a sense of relief wash over him. He’d hate to be the cause of his son’s fear once more. “Come here, kiddo.” 

Patton put his cupped hands down slowly, placing them on the kitchen counter. Virgil hastily climbed on, practically diving into Patton’s comparatively warm hands. Patton’s thumb brushed against Virgil’s head, causing Patton to frown when he felt the little boy’s icy skin. Was this normal for borrowers? It didn’t feel that cold, but the winter air probably felt a lot colder to Virgil than it did to a human. 

Not to mention, Virgil spent a lot of time in the walls, much to Patton’s unease. It was probably much colder between the walls like that, and certainly a lot draftier.

“It’s alright.” Patton said softly, bringing Virgil up to his chest. He held the borrower close to his heart, sharing as much of his body heat as possible. Looking down at Virgil like this, Patton was once again reminded just how  _ small  _ Virgil was. Though he was bound to grow as he got older, Patton knew from Virgil’s descriptions that even adult borrowers were not very large. Patton wondered just how big Virgil would get. He’d probably still fit in Patton’s hand. 

It was strange to think about Virgil growing up; though Patton had only known Virgil a few months (since the spring, actually), he felt very strongly attached to his borrower son. He wanted to protect Virgil from absolutely everything, but he didn’t want to smother him either. It was a fine line to walk, but Patton was sure he could succeed. 

Patton smiled down at Virgil, giving him a rub on the head as a sign of affection. Virgil gave a noise of contentment, burrowing further into Patton’s shirt. The sight made Patton’s heart flutter, pulling Virgil just a little closer to himself. “I’ve gotcha, kiddo.” 


	2. Virgil's Sick Day

It was the cough that got him caught. 

Virgil had been fine, ready to go to school when his father heard him coughing. Immediately Logan began checking his temperature, asking enough questions to make his head spin.

“Dad, I’m  _ fine. _ ” Virgil insisted, but the way his body shivered gave away his lie.

“You’re freezing.” Logan’s eyes widened in realization. “Come here.” He scooped up Virgil, ignoring his son’s protests as he brought the borrower up to his face for further inspection.    
  


“I’m gonna be late for school.” Virgil huffed. 

“No, you’re not going to school.” Logan shook his head, already pulling out his phone to inform the office. “I’ll see if Patton can take the day off.”

“Logan, don’t-” Virgil interrupted himself with another cough. “-don’t tell Patton. I don’t want to burden him.”

“Virgil, you’re not being a burden.” Logan insisted, heading back upstairs. “We love you and want you to take the proper time to heal. Indeed, Patton will probably be excited at the prospect of helping you feel better.”

“Logan, please don’t make me miss school.” Virgil pleaded, looking up at Logan.

Logan paused, looking down at Virgil. “Your behavior is unexpected. I was under the assumption that children and teens enjoyed missing school.”

“If I miss class I’m gonna fall behind.” Virgil voiced his fears, looking down at his lap. “...and then you’ll be disappointed in me.”

“Virgil, no.” Logan lifted Virgil higher, meeting his eye. “I will do no such thing. I’ll be proud of you for taking the proper time to recuperate, and if you truly feel as though you have trouble making up the material I would happily assist you in getting back on track.”

Virgil sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“In the meantime, it’s time for you to get some rest.” Logan instructed, setting Virgil down into his bed. “Patton will be home soon.”

“Okay.” Virgil pulled up his covers, smiling up at Logan. “Thanks Dad.”

Virgil fell back asleep for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness when he heard a soft knocking at his door.

“Hey kiddo.” Patton spoke softly, smiling when he saw the borrower was awake. “Are you feeling any better?”

Virgil tried to answer but only broke into another fit of coughing. Patton winced.

“I’ll make you some soup.” Patton offered, receiving a thumbs-up. He returned a little while later, balancing a tray with a big bowl of soup and a bottle cap next to it.

“Careful!” Patton warned, looking anxious as he handed the half-filled cap over. “It’s hot, don’t spill it on yourself.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Virgil took it, sitting up. He gave it a cautious sip, sighing happily as the warm liquid warmed his insides. 

“Family recipe.” Patton explained. “Nothing quite like chicken noodle soup to drive away those pesky viruses.”

“Thanks, Pap.” Virgil smiled up at him. “I’m feeling better already.”


End file.
